


The greatest of Friends

by MoonShadowCelticGuard (orphan_account)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, LGBTQ+ erasure, M/M, Short One Shot, history lesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MoonShadowCelticGuard
Summary: Basically a history lesson one shot where a teacher talks about the great "friendship" of Atem a ancient Egyptian Pharoah and his royal adviser Heba.
Relationships: Atem/Heba (Yu-Gi-Oh), Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	The greatest of Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cleopatra (empressofthelight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressofthelight/gifts).



> I am using Heba as It seems to be a common name for Ancient Yugi. Cleopatra I have gifted this for ypur great fics which inspired to make this.

"Okay class quiet down quiet down" Mr. Gozaburo said, raising his voice slightly to be heard. "We have been covering Pharaoh Atem for the last few lessons and today we are looking at his friendship with Heba his royal advisor." 

Noting the stress on the word friendship Yami sighed inwardly. He and his boyfriend Yuugi were distantly related to the pair and he usually loved learning more about his ancestors but this lesson was going to be difficult. Their normal teacher Miss Mizaki was sick so they got this guy. This guy with his conservative views.

(At the end of the class)  
Finally it was over. 1 hour of cringe later and he and Yuugi were free. Interesting how the bloodlines had crossed. First in Ancient Egypt then other periods of time and now Modern Day Japan. 'Are we destined to be together' he thought. An interesting thought to ponder but he needed to hurry up he reminded himself. Afterall he needed to get his form In for the Museum trip. Miss Mizaki would be back by then and Yuugi's grandad Sugoroku was going to talk to them. 

"So now you know of the true story behind Pharaoh Atem and his Consort Heba" finished Sugoroku. Yami glanced at Mr. Gozaburo's face: It was beet red, Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my First fic.


End file.
